Sterek - Insomnia
by Effijy
Summary: Stiles and Derek have trouble sleeping. Somehow, the Pack suggests it would do good if they spent the night together. Will it? slash! lemon! boyxboy [Sterek]
1. Pack meeting

**Hello everybody, this is a short Sterek story I hope will enjoy it.**

 **Please keep in mind English is not my mothertongue and forgive me for any mistakes!**

\- Stiles! Scott's voice made the young man jump a little and he suddently remembered that he was sitting down on the floor of Derek's loft.

\- Those pack meetings were your idea, the least you could do is listen. Said the true Alpha.

\- Yeah...sorry man, I'm not getting much sleep lately. Replied Stiles.

\- You and Derek both. Said Scott.

The room went silent and everybody was looking at Stiles, making sure not to meet Derek's glare since he would probably consider Scott's remark as a violation of privacy. Stiles broke the silence as he usually did :

\- Well, with all the crap we went throught PLUS the imminent release of the Star Wars teaser, I'm surprise any of you can even _think_ of falling asleep!

\- We have a technic... Said Kira before she realised that wasn't information she was ready to share. Her eyes grew wide while Scott's ears went pink.

\- You guys should try it then! Said Liam

Derek growled at the kid, his eyes flashing blue, obviously trying his best not to hit him in the face.

\- Not with each other! He mumbled once he understood what Kira meant by "technic".

\- Why not? asked Lydia

\- What? Said Derek, Scott and Stiles symutaniously as they all turned their heads towards the young banshee.

\- I can't see why not.

\- We can't stand each other and we have like _nothing_ in common! claimed Stiles avoiding the gay thing as well as Derek's glare who was actually more astonish than mad.

\- Both your girlfriends went to chase this "desert wolf", you saved each other's lives countless times which has to be hot and you are both pack. Perfect bodycall. Stated Lydia ; and no one was about to call her on one of her "Martin truth" as Stiles usually liked to call them.

That was the end of the meeting, Beacon Hills being suprisingly low on supernatural activities the last few weeks. As everybody was leaving Derek's appartement he pulled his shirt off and throught it on the coach as he passed by it, wanting to get in more comfortable clothes.

\- Would you _please_ put it back on?! Said Stiles who was sitting on the coach.

\- What are you still doing here? Asked Derek annoyed

\- Well, replied Stiles without turning to face him. My dad isn't home which means getting to bed and go through my thought and I surely don't wanna find out were my brain is gonna drift off after _that_ conversation.

Derek's head dropped to his chest. He _had_ to ask... Now he couldn't go to his room and just ignore the kid. He grabed his shirt, put it on, sat next to Stiles and turn on the tv.

A few moments later, Stile's head fell on his shoulder and Derek's head laid on Stiles' : they were both having the best sleep they had in weeks...

 **So what do you think? Want to know where it goes?**

 **Please let me know**

 **F.I.J.**


	2. Messy morning

The 8 o'clock news jingle made Stiles jump out of sleep waking Derek in the process.

\- 8! Man I am sooo late!

Stiles put his shoes back on, stood up, grabded is phone, which was showing 6 missed calls.

\- Crap! Can you please call my father and let him know I'm alive? I gotta run!

The teen stormed out of the loft, got in the elevator, blocked the doors as they where closing, ran back to living room, grabbed is jacket, triped on his own legs and went back running in the elevator.

2 minutes later, Derek was settling back in the coach rolling his eyes as he heard the sound of a starting jeep.

—

Stiles opened the door and made is way to is usual desk. Coach's look was following him the mouth slightly open and the classroom was silent until he dropped his backpack, sat down and put his head in his hands :

\- Stilinski! yelled the teacher

\- Yes coach! shoot up Stiles

\- Care to explain why you are 25 minutes late?

\- I overslept coach!

\- And that's the reason why you are wearing yesterday's clothes?

\- Yes coach!

A shocked Scott turn his head to meet Kira's widening eyes. Lydia justed upped her shoulders and Stiles bend his head back down, unusually quiet.


	3. Late night research

Derek had tried everything : push ups, sit ups, running full wolfed out in the woods, loosing himself in his favorite book, nothing worked, he just couldn't sleep. His body was tired and is mind was functionning slowly. If a threat were to appear he would be of no use to the Pack.

Protecting Beacon Hills was the mission his mother left him, he had to find a solution to make himself sleep. Deaton had been of no help saying crypting things about relaxing his energies. Sleeping pills were useless for a werewolf as much as they weren't an option for Stiles because of his Aderall. Wait, why was he thinking about Stiles? The annoying kid had always gotten on his nerves. Even if the last time he was able to sleep was in his company 3 fucking days ago...

Stiles was sitting in front of his computer trying to focus on his research : crossing the information from the bestiary with official data wasn't an easy task, but a necessary one if he wanted to be ready for the next supercreature planning to visit his hometown.

The Aderall wasn't enough to compensate his lack of sleep and coffee and energy drinks could do so much. He was finishing the last drop of another redbull can when a certain Sourwolf came through his window.

\- Look who came for his Stilinski dosage! he greeted all smile

Derek gave him his "seriously" glare. They stared at each other a minute then Stiles broke the silent once again.

\- What's up Derek? he asked

\- What are you working on? deflected the werewolf as if him braking in was the most natural thing in the world.

Stiles stood up to go sit on his bed facing his board.

\- I had my dad pull out the police records for when the Nemethon was last active a few decades ago. I figured what came then could come again.

Derek nodded, sitting next to him. The kid way of thinking ahead was impressive. Give him someting to fight and he knew what to do but Stile's approach could actually prevent a lot.

\- And how is it going? he asked looking at the pretty messy board.

\- Well, it's not, Said Stiles who seamed to be lost in his thought. You see "animal attacks" and "ritual like murders" were sadly and unsurprisinly common, but the Sheriff back then was trying cover it up, even if he had no clue of what he was dealing with.

Derek laid on the bed while Stiles was coming back and forth between the board and his desk. The werewolf was laying still, his eyes half closed and his hands holding themselves on his stomack ; not even wandering why Stiles' ramble wasn't upseting him at the moment. After a while, Stiles laid next to him, his hand going through is hair.

\- This is so frustrating... I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit.

Stiles woke up the next morning to an empty room, but after a full night of sleep.


	4. Halway talks

\- What is that? asked Lydia.

\- That's Derek's. Stiles answered lost in is thought.

\- In can see that at the triskelion engraved on the old leather book, said Lydia annoyed. Why do you have it?

\- He left it in my room this morning, said Stiles still not focus on the conversation.

\- So Derek was in your room this morning? She asked smirking

\- No...well he was last night, but when I woke up he was gone. He said realising what he just told her.

\- Such a gentleman! She nodded amused this time.

\- No, I mean it's not like that, we're just... He tried to explain.

\- Taking each other company during long winter nights? She interrupted.

\- He came over to check what I was working on, he defended.

\- Sure he did, she said sarcasticly.

\- And then I guess we fall asleep, he sighed.

\- And it wasn't the first time? She nodded and asked.

\- Look Lydia, I don't know, it worked a few times, maybe it will work again, I don't wanna over think this. It might break the spell or something, he said annoyed.

She could tell Stiles was edgy on the subject

\- What is it then? She asked again.

Stiles opened the book and went through the first few pages :

\- This is aaawesome! He said half singing. Lydia, it's the journal of a certain Charles Hale who was a DPD at the time the Nemethon was last active!

\- So that's it. You keep him warm at night and all you get is an old book written by one of his relatives. I would demand diner and a movie at least! She declaimed

\- Actually, give away someting from his family is a pretty big deal for Derek. Not that I want him to think of me other than a friend... Stiles whispered the last part.

\- Of course you don't, she said sassily.

\- Dude, you look good! Said Scott as he was joining Stiles at his locker.

\- Don't I always? Smirked the other senior

\- No... I mean you look rested.

\- Yeah...answered Stiles hesitantly, Derek paid me another visit.

\- What? asked Scott

\- He sleeps over every other night since...well you know, said Stiles looking at his shoes.

\- So that's true then, my best friend, the Sheriff"s son, is sleeping with a former murder suspect, said the Alpha trying to sound scandalised

\- I'm not... Stiles got cut by the school bell.

\- As long as you are happy said Scott turning around to get to his class

\- I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH DEREK HALE! Yelled Stiles just as the bell stoped

Everybody, in the doorway looked at him, Lydia came behind him had whispered at his ear.

\- Then what are you so upset about ?


	5. The text

Things were going fine. Stiles was finaly sleeping regularly which everyone was relieved about : you don't want to be near an hyperactive insomniac, it's just painful to see and unbearable to hear.

Althought people at school have been a little weird since the "no sex with DH" claim ; especially Danny who cornered him in the loocker room after Lacrosse practice to say that he would always be there for him to "talk or anything else".

He was glad his research were going well though : between the bestiary, the police files, Argent's map of energy points, Deaton scratchy information, his internet research and what turned out to be Derek's grandfather's journal ; he was confident he would have a record of what went down during the last Nemethon reign in no time. Well that was if he was left alone to his work... Stiles was staring at his phone ; preoccupied by the text he just received :

From Derek

Come to my place tonight

It was a weird since - except for the first time - their "encouters" always had happened at Stiles' place and were never planned nor spoken about. It was just Derek showing up and invading his bed.

After a while, Stiles decided he was being silly and figured Derek was probably missing his place and that it was only fair they alternate.

Since his father was working that night anyways, he packed is laptop and decided to go to the grocery store before heading to the loft.


	6. Putting away groceries

Stiles let himself inside Derek's appartement, even since it became sort of their Headquaters, there was a silent agreement that the Pack could come and go as they want. Stiles shook his head : if he was being honest, they were doing that way before the Hale/Mc Call reconciliation.

There was no sign of Derek in the living room but the man surely had heard him coming a mile away.

Stiles made his way in the kitchen to put away his groceries. Seconds after, Derek came in wearing just sweatpans.

\- What's wrong with shirts? mumbled Stiles between his teeth.

As he was noticing Derek's angry look he continued loader without facing Derek :

\- What is the Sourwolf being broody about today?

\- Scott was here. Said Derek as it was explaining it all

\- Did he quick your puppy or someting? Asked Stiles still focused on the groceries.

\- He said I shoudn't hurt you. Said Derek between his teeth.

\- Well he's right!

Stiles went to the sink washing the dishes without thinking they weren't actually his to wash. Derek was close, still furious but Stiles was missing his glare his eyes on a coffee mug.

\- Stiles! yelled Derek. Why is the Alpha thinking we are sleeping together?

\- Well, answered Stiles, still not looking at Derek. I tried to tell them it wasn't true but...

\- Them? asked Derek boiling

\- Well Scott doesn't want to talk about it, like he is trying to respect our privacy or something, Lydia had somehow Kira convinced it's the idea of the year. And Liam... Well Liam doesn't care which I don't know what to make of ; I mean, I guess he doesn't have to have an opinion but we are all pack right? Shouldn't he at least show an interest?

\- Stiles! Yelled again Derek this time slaming his fist near the sink.

Stiles put the coffe mug down, dried is hands and slowly turned to face Derek. The man was visibly unfurriated and even if he wasn't a werewolf, Stiles could say his heart was racing with anger.

In a impulse Stiles grabed both of Derek's cheeks with his hands and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck but it wasn't passionate either and Derek was too stunned to react. Stiles pulled away with a "smack" sound and went back to the dishes like nothing happened as he heard Derek growl.

\- Oh common Der, he said smirking to a fork, it has been hanging in the air for weeks, one of us had to man up and do something about it.

Next thing he knew, Stiles was once again pushed against a wall : maybe he should have thought about it before questionning a former alpha but still werewolf in his manhood... or maybe before kissing Derek Hale at all. But it was Stiles : he could form the best plans under the threat of the death of his friends but couldn't take a milimeter step back when it came to social interactions.

So he was closing his eyes, feeling every stone on the wall behind him, waiting for a punch, a claw slashing or wathever Derek had in store for him.

His body automaticly relaxed before he understood what was happening : Derek was kissing him! Ferocely, body crushed against his, and he was returning the kiss, not even thinking about it, like it was the most natural thing to do. It was like he was in autopilote and the time had stopped. Would he have at least noticed he was massaging a werewolf's bare back if Derek hadn't suddently pulled back?

Stiles had no time to think of that question because Derek's eyes were glowing blue.


	7. Not a boy anymore

A.N./ So, this is the last chapter, thanks for reading!

Stiles should have been frightened by Derek's reaction. He knew that it meant the wolf was about to come out but he also knew somehow that Derek wouldn't hurt him.

No, Stiles wasn't afraid by those glowing eyes, he was turned on! He pushed Derek so he would lay on the nearby couch, removed own his shirt with a devilish look and jumped on Derek kissing him again. Hands where every were and Derek was astonished by Stiles' cockyness. He was taking charge and very efficiently for that matter!

Derek was more turned on than he could remember ever been before. Stiles wasn't skinny and defendless anymore. He actually had strong harms and a well designed body associated with a new found self-inssurance which was making him shiver.

It wasn't a boy ravishing his mouth making him moan. It wasn't a boy making him feel like he finally belonged in this life. It was a man, and he should have seen him growing up battle after battle. It was a man who was about to make him loose it as his hands were inserting themselves between his bare back and the couch and slowly going down so they ultimately were pulling down his sweatpants.

In an instant, the only piece of clothing Derek was wearing left his ankles, leaving him panting and hard as hell from the friction Stiles had applied between both their dicks a few seconds ago.

Stiles had a smirk on his face as he was standing up in front of the beautiful sight of a breathless Derek. He reached his jeans' back pocket for a small bottle of lube and Derek 's eyes went wide as he was blushing. The kid, scratch that, Stiles, his Stiles had planned this!

Stiles was overwhelmed by the situation. He was actually about to sleep with Derek. More than it, he was in charge and it felt wonderfull, and right, so fucking right! He needed to focus on what was next and Derek lying on that couch, giving himself to him, was more efficient than any Aderall. He looked at him straight in the eyes and no words where necessary as he undid his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down. A second later he was on top of Derek again,crushing their lips together as well as their growing erections. Derek was moaning in the kiss his hands on his back, then on his ass pulling him closer as if he wanted them to melt.

Stiles broke the kiss, giving Derek the opportunity to attack his jaw as he was pouring lube on his fivers. He made his way down kissing the man chest slowing as he was starting preparing him. At first Derek froze a little bit but soon, his moans became more animalistic as Stiles finger was making circles inside him. Stiles inserted a second finger, and a third, and soon Derek's hips were pulling up.

\- Common Stiles, I'm a werewolf not you're fragile prom date! Said Derek between two breath.

Stiles neeled between Derek's legs making him link them to his hips. The younger one laid down and whispered at this left ear :

\- We will see about that!

Derek's eyes went blue, his lover boldness making him shiver.

Stiles pulled back a little bit and suddently went all in.

The feeling was almost to much. Derek was tight and warm and he wouldn't be able to restrain himself that long. Fortunately, Derek's hips soon began to go up again signaling him he could move.

Stiles began to trust slowly not wanting this to be over too soon. Derek was moaning loader and loader and as they made eye contact Stiles saw the plea in his eyes so he went harder and faster touching Derek's sweet spot every time. He was so close :

\- Derek I...

The wolf came hard on both their chests whispering his name and grasping for air. Stiles came soon after inside him, clasping on his chest.

They were both out of breath, heartbeats off the charts. They didn't move for a while, bathing in the aftermath.

After a few minutes Stiles settled his shoulder between Derek and the top of the couch his head lying on Derek's welcoming torso.

\- Maybe next time I can see your room? You have one right? Said Stiles as he was drifting of to sleep.

For only answer, Derek smiled in Stiles' hair his arm hugging the other man's shoulder.

They both fell asleep knowing their insomnia nights were definitely over.

A.N./ So that's it! I could be persuaded to write a sequel.

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
